There have been many types of apparatus developed for use in providing height and pivotal adjustment for drafting tables. In Ubezio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,391, there is disclosed apparatus for providing height and pivotal adjustment for a drafting table wherein the height adjustment is accomplished using one or more leaf springs. In Ubezio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,007, there is disclosed apparatus for providing height and pivotal adjustment for a drafting table wherein the height adjustment is accomplished using a gas spring and the pivotal adjustment comprises conical ends in conical bushings and force applying means using an eccentric member. Other apparatus for providing height and pivotal adjustments for drafting tables employ hydraulic and electrical systems. While these systems provide for the height and pivotal adjustments of drafting tables, there is always a need for improved apparatus for such purposes.